


Between Me and My Sister

by mrstater



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/pseuds/mrstater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie’s got a date with a cop, but it’s Skyler who investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Me and My Sister

**_1991_ **

"Oh!" Marie jumps as she opens the apartment door and the two figures on the couch fly apart from their embrace. "Sky, you’re home," she recovers. "Hi, Walt."

"Hello, Marie."

She leans back against the door, trying not to cringe as her sister’s fiancé gives her his dorky little wave as he crosses one leg over the other and shifts slightly away from her. _God_. She cannot believe this guy’s going to be her brother-in-law. Because he’s going to be her brother-in-law, she smiles at Skyler, who’s buttoning her blouse. _Ew._ Fondling is _not_ a mental picture she needed.

"Good," says Marie. "You can help me pick out an outfit." 

She heads for the bedroom but Skyler calls after her: “Wait just a minute!”

Marie stops at the entrance to the hall and turns back with a sigh as her sister continues, “Do you think you can just barge in here and—”

"Barge? Who’s barging? You gave me your spare apartment key!"

"For emergencies! Anyway after your little incident last week, I’m not sure I want you to have access to my things." Stepping around the coffee table, stumbling a little over Walt’s loafers, Skyler thrusts out her hand, demanding the key.

Marie shoves it into her purse with a roll of her eyes. “For God’s sake, this _is_ an emergency! I have a date in less than an hour and I have nothing to wear!”

She gives her permed hair a flick as she pivots to resume her path to her sister’s bedroom, pausing once again in the doorway as she hears Sky murmur to Walt, _Why couldn’t she just shoplift an outfit?_ He earns a few points from Marie for at least having the decency to chide Sky. Even if it is in that mild-mannered way of his. Regular Clark Kent, that one. Minus the Superman.

At the sound of Skyler’s approach, Marie scurries into the bedroom and opens the bi-fold closet doors on their squealing track.

"So…" says Sky, leaning against the dresser, "A date, huh?"

Her voice is low now, calm. Sensible. Placating. Honestly, Marie would prefer screaming at each other to responsible big sister Skyler coming to the rescue. Of course, responsible big sister was the one who had the bail money. And the wardrobe.

Marie takes a deep breath. She can be calm, too. Sensible. She slowly drags the wire hangers across the rack, examining the sensible wardrobe for something that might impress a slightly older man who is _not_ Walter White.  

"Remember, Sky—you promised I could have a plus one at the wedding if I got a date…" In spite of her annoyance at her sister, excitement bubbles up and Marie faces her, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. "I have a really good feeling about this one."

"Yeah? What’s he do? How’d you meet him?"

"You know, that’s actually a _really_ funny story…He’s a cop, and he was working the desk when I was at the PD, and he thought I—”

"Wait—" Skyler cuts in, holding up a hand and screwing her eyes shut as if trying to understand this is causing her physical pain. "You mean…he _booked_ you?”

"That’s what I was _trying_ to tell you, before you interrupted. He thought I was cute and learned my number.”

Sky’s eyes pop open again, round in disbelief. “And you don’t think that’s a little bit creepy?”

"No! Skyler, you’re not hearing me. He’s a _police officer_. A law abiding citizen—no, better than that. A  law _enforcing_ citizen.”

"How law enforcing could he be, taking out a known felon?"

"Shoplifting's a misdemeanor! And anyway, the charges were dropped!’ cries Marie. "Why can’t you just be happy for me? I finally meet a good guy, and you assume the worst of him because he likes _me._ He’s taking me to the Olive Garden you know.”

"I’m sure there must be plenty of crooked cops who like breadsticks and never-ending pasta bowls."

"Officer Schrader is _not_ a crooked cop!”

"Maybe not, but you don’t know that he isn’t," Skyler flings back. " _Officer_ Schrader? Do you even know his first name?”

She does…Or she did…Marie’s chest tightens as she wracks her brain, not wanting to prove Sky right—especially not when that little smirk is starting at the corner of her mouth, but she can’t remember what he said when he called. _Miss Lambert? Marie? This is…_ Something _. Officer Schrader_ , he’d added, to clarify, and he’d done this little self-conscious chuckle. _Hehehe._ Marie feels the pull of a grin. It _was_ a funny story, whatever Sky thinks.

"How well do you really know Walt?" Marie retorts, crossing her arms, drumming her fingers against her sleeve. "You two didn’t date that long before he popped the question. He could be a mad scientist, for all you know."

Skyler laughs. “A _mad scientist_? Come _on_ , Marie—”

"That mustache…It looks like some kind of… pervert—"

"How about this?" Skyler reaches around her, pulling a purple blazer and black miniskirt off the rack.

"Sky," Marie says, looking it over. "I’m impressed. This might be the most stylish thing I’ve ever seen in your closet."

"Yeah? Well you can have it. I look awful in purple."

Marie carries it over to the full-length mirror and holds it up, picturing it with black tights.

"You know what this needs? Ankle boots. You got any? Because I’m banned from the shoe store…"


End file.
